Crash Jr. ( UEB )
Note: This is a 2nd gen fancharacter. Set in the Council of the Twin Lights-verse. Crash Jr. is the son of Crash Itchigoya and Tawna Bandicoot and he is one of the greatest heros of the 2nd Gen. He is also the husband of Trish Dragon and father to the great Spyro Itchigoya in the 3rd Gen. History: Childhood Crash Jr. was born to the Itchigoya family along with his twin brother Seth and he was considered a favorite of Crash's children by Dr. Neo Cortex who remided him of Crash Sr. when he was a boy. Marred Songs Verse When Crash Jr. was 10, he along with his twin brother Seth and their little sister, Jessica, when with their parents to attend a Council meeting at the Autumn Plains castle in Avalar. Jr. was extremely happy to be there becuase he got to see all the other Council Children, especially happy to see Spyro's daughter, Trish. He had a crush on the dragon-faun hybrid and left his siblings to go spend time with her. It was about half an hour after when the unthinkable happened: Autumn Plains castle was attacked and set to ruin. Rushing out with Trish, the two hand in hand, ran to the main hall of the castle. There, by the crumbling ruins of the castle's front gate stood an army of villains led by Nina Cortex and her husband Jack Spicer. Jr. watched as all the Council children scrambled towards him and Trish, all their mothers rushing in and herding them towards the back of the castle as their fathers faught. Jr. was being by his mother when he looked back as he heard a squeak from his friend Rav. Jr. frowned as he watched the little dhampir's father begin to fade, sent to an unknow dimension by the evil Sorceress' spell. They could dwell on this as all the children were guided into a hidden room in the castle. Jr.s watched as the mothers each gave their children a kiss on the head before Serrafe's mother Ly closed the room around them for the villains couldn't find them. The world seemed to fall into slow motion around Crash Jr. He could hear a few of the others crying, Trish was throwing herself against the wall in rage, Rav was trying to calm everyone then suddenly it all stopped. Jr. Looked down to see Jessica holding his hand, tears in her eyes that silently asked him what to do. With this, all the other children turned towards him questioningly, even Rav's blind cousin. "Well, mate, what do we do?!" Trish squeaked pitifully. It was at that moment that Crash Jr. realized that he was the chosen leader for the next generation of Council members. "We get out of here and save our parents!" He declared and a cheer rose from the others. It took a good couple hours for the little pre-teens to figure a way out of the magically sealed room and when they did, the castle was completely empty. The children turned to their new team leader and he took charge. He set about making smaller teams out of the kids to go on recon missions to find out about their parents. They didn't find out anything that night, and they set about making the ruined castle their base of opperations. They had all seen their parents run the Council before and were now making their own Council. Jr. took charge with Rav and Trish as his right and left hand commanders. They became one huge network of kids fighting for their lives and the lives of their parents. One day, about a month later, they traveled farther into the realm of Autumn Plains. They were horrified to find it in ruins and over run by evil monsters. They knew now that their parents could not possibly be anywhere close because they would never let this happen. So from here they went out further and for months searched for their parents. It was a four months later that they trapped and questioned Nina's daughter Nia, forcing her to spill her mother's secrets. It turns out that the Council parents had been magically seperated and locked away because they were too powerful to fight. Nia then escaped the New Council's grasp but they just let her go and went in search of their parents. Jr. split all the kids into three groups lead by Rav, Trish and himself. Each group taking a different realm and looking for their parents. It took almost the rest of the year for them to find and free them all. After this was done, a five-year war broke out between the Council and Nina's Darith Cabal. Jr. and the other members of the New Council watched as their parents all began to weaken over time from the relentless attacks from the Cabal. Then one day, Serrafe told them all about a legend she read about in the Fairy Council in the Glade of Dreams. The legend tells of a circles of stones that can turn back time. Serra's boyfriend Rav led the expedition to find the legendary place. Once they finally found it, the entire New Council gathered around and used the portal to turn back time to a point about two months before the main attack six years before. Once time was turned back, the portal of stone shattered, never to be used again and all the kids were back in their bodies at the exact monent they picked. It was a Council picnic, the children came together, all had the memories of what they called the Marred Songs timeline. They looked at their parents all enjoying the picnic, even Rav's father was smiling and nuzzling Rav's mother. It was then, that they knew their parents knew nothing of the Marred Songs timeline and that it now existed no more. While the picnic was still going, the New Council slipped away and ruined Nina's plans for the Five-Year war. The New Council were now free to relive their ruined teenage years. Teen Years. Adulthood. ~*~ Personality ~*~ Powers and Abilities ~*~ Relationships Category:Characters Category:Council of the Twin Lights Category:2nd Generation Category:Wild Bandicoot Series